


Oblivious

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, legend of zelda: breath of the wild
Genre: Injury, Link is sad., M/M, Pre- Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The rain outside was a deafening backdrop for the night, rivaled only by the soft crackling of the fire and the small shuffling noises Revali made in his sleep.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one shot in between my bigger projects <3

The rain outside was a deafening backdrop for the night, rivaled only by the soft crackling of the fire and the small shuffling noises Revali made in his sleep. Link tried to think to drown out all the little sounds, but his own thoughts only reminded him further of their current situation. Zelda, currently asleep on the other side of the fire- was turned away from him. From her soft snores Link guessed that she was dreaming- no longer worried about where they were.   
Where they were was, after all, a bit worrisome. The cave was small- though a good shelter from the pouring rain outside. Link shifted to make himself more comfortable sitting on the cold rock.  
That wasn't nearly the worst of it, however. Revali's wing had been taken out by a stalizalfos arrow- and the wound was pretty bad. Link had to carry him for part of the journey- much to Revali's anger- after the pain became too unbearable.

"No one gets to hear about this." He had hissed through a barely parted beak as Link lifted him up into his arms. 

Link tried not to think about it- how warm and soft his feathers were, or how light his frame actually was- trying to keep to the matter at hand. The cold rain had been somewhat welcome; keeping him alert and less focused on the champion in his arms.  
The rain, however, had come with its own challenges. Their poor footing forced Link and Zelda to take refuge in the small cave they were in now. Thankfully there was little wind in their direction- keeping their refuge dry and warmed by the fire.

Revali stirred, and Link held entirely still in an effort not to wake him. His eyes were squeezed shut as he slept, his beak clamped shut. He was in pain- but there wasn't much more Link could do about it.

Once they got to the cave Zelda had woken Revali- not without trouble- removed the arrow, and forced him to drink one of her strange elixirs. It seemed to have worked, however; he relaxed somewhat, and the previously angry wound seemed to calm- the flow of blood calming. They bandaged it as well as they could. After that it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep, head resting in Link's lap.

He had been in too much pain to really think about that- so that's where they were now. Revali lay with his injured wing outstretched over him, the other curled under his head. His legs twitched every once in a while as he slept.  
Link sucked in a breath. He'd blame his difficulty breathing on the smoke, but he knew that wasn't right. It was Revali, sleeping in his lap oblivious to the world around him. It was the fact that he was hurt and in pain, and Link could do nothing about it. It was the fact that Link wasn't supposed to have these feelings in the first place- he was here to protect the princess, not fall for one of her champions.

Yet here he was- blocking out the sounds of the crackling fire and the pouring rain- with Revali sound asleep, oblivious to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Supertinydom, or my art blog at Supertinyart!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
